Girls do it better!
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Request fic for Hikari.Glaceon.Hime.1993 :) M rated, Yuri :P ;) InoXOC


**A/N - Request fic for .Hime.1993! Your OC is fab, and I hope that you enjoy it! :D Also, thanks go to You'reAllSoVacant for the fabulous title!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**Edit A/N - Also, I now have a couple of stories available on Amazon under the name Astrid Knowles. Please please please buy them! :) x**

**xxx**

It was the light that woke her, the bright liquid amber that seeped through her partially drawn thin pink curtains to dance hazily behind her eyelids, causing the delicate pale skin to crinkle up in an attempt to black out the unwelcome intrusion into her slumber. With a low, uncontrolled moan Ino stirred, her arms coming up to shelter her face and her body rolling slowly and gracelessly onto her side, hindered by the heavy weight that lay across her.

A heavy weight?

With a sigh, Ino jerked her body away only to find that the unfamiliar hindrance remained. It was heavy but smooth as it rubbed against her naked skin when she shifted, and Ino rolled over the best that she could with a throbbing head, her upper body turned to face the intruder.

It was with a frown that Ino studied the mass of smooth black below her nose, barely noticing the paleness attached to it. It came slowly to her, through partially narrowed eyes, rather than in one short realisation; that the _thing_ in her bed was in fact a person.

A warm, shapely woman cuddled up against her. The serenity in the room was tangible, aided by the absolute silence, the clarity of the morning light, and the peaceful expression on her unexpected companion's face.

It contrasted grandly with the absolutely pounding smog-like feeling beneath her eyes.

And so, it was a while before Ino began to question what on earth it was that she was doing there. It was when she started to stir, that unusual bed friend that was warming her and providing a bizarre comfort.

Her silky hair started it first, shifting with her tiny movements and tickling Ino's sensitive skin as the first groans of a reluctantly waking person emerged from her throat.

Ino's own throat felt dry.

She stayed in the bed, awkwardly removing her limbs from her friend, tucking them in tight to herself while continuing to stare.

"Oh, morning..." Hikari sighed, frowning slightly as she stretched lithely like a cat before dropping back onto her stomach, Ino's springy mattress causing her to bonce slightly, drawing the blonde woman's eyes to her lightly shuddering flesh.

And drawing a sharp, inexplicable throb to Ino's clit.

And a wave of memories to her apparently hung-over brain.

They'd been at the bar. That much she remembered immediately; the sweaty heat and loud rhythmic pulse of music made for enticement. She remembered being surrounded by people, friends and new ones - the people that she had decided to spend the night with. Everyone had been there. Everyone but Sasuke. But why would he be? He couldn't step foot in Konoha without being killed on sight.

She didn't know why she had thought of him.

Hikari had clung to her all evening, as they were wont to do. That wasn't at all worrisome or otherworldly for the pair.

So how on Earth had the dark haired beauty ended up in her bed? She certainly remembered kissing her, their tongues dancing furiously, hands groping and nipples rubbing against each other. If it weren't for the proof, she would assume that that had been for an audience, likely male.

But the proof of the pudding was rubbing her cold feet against Ino's warm leg, entwining them together in a way that was enjoyable, and oh, all too sensual.

Nothing else came to her as Hikari drew closer, in fact it was as if her mind had been wiped entirely. Her mind a blank and her body lethargic, Ino gave in to the persuasive feel of another body, accepting caresses and responding without question.

It began intimate, but not overwhelming. Hikari stroked along her shoulders in smooth, broad movements that encompassed her, kneading firmly to release the tension before trailing with feather-light fingers to rebuild the need inside of her in softer, more intense, pleasurable ways.

Almost against her will, Ino felt her nipples pebble and her pussy moisten. The touches teased her; so sexually touching her in such platonic areas. Every so often the other woman's hands would scoot further, giving a glimpse of hope that this time she would touch, flick, pinch at the hard peaks. She was building firmly, an undercurrent of buzz that one licked breast would translate into an eager throbbing.

Longing for the contact, Ino began to not shift but to somewhat sway. While she remained stubbornly still, it was as if her body were moving within her skin, aching to be released and pressed firmly against the naked goddess worshipping it. She moved to Ino's' stomach now, stroking soft, massage-like circles that pulled knots in her like a marionette's strings. She bucked lightly, but the girl did not relent. Not once did her nimble ninja's fingers drift to Ino's needy orbs or even down to the line of hair that led down to her treasure. The small pearl was glistening slightly; Ino could tell without looking. One girl with simple touches had succeeded in pooling wetness between her thighs like no man ever had using much, much more.

Which was why a guttural groan left her lips, half pleasure and half plea at the feel of Hikari's soft mouth pressing just above her belly button. It didn't stir anything inside of her, no, it jolted her with full force, removing any reluctance that remained. As the kisses continued, each overlapping with the last, Ino was wrung of her restraint. She was wound up too far, springing into action. Not caring for the situation, its confusion or the complication of her current bed partner, Ino's hands rose and knotted into hair that felt pleasantly like silk or satin. Somehow it felt like sex, and caused her body to tense when she tugged on it.

Hikari didn't tense at all. She only sighed happily and moved fluidly down as Ino silently begged, her breaths releasing in little flutters of excitement.

"Oh, thank God..." She moaned, her voice barely a whisper.

Ino's hips lifted as she begged.

"Please..." She moaned and Hikari moaned too, deperate for the taste of her on her eager tongue. She swallowed thickly the saliva that built in anticipation and let her wanton organ slide just the tip out of her mouth, causing her to lean close, pressed tight against Ino's wet haven to touch her. A tiny taste at first, a flick. Her tongue retreated to savor the flavor and sucked tightly before releasing a long, cool breath over Ino's sensitive flesh, eliciting a whimper that was more pained than pleasured. Like an alcoholic to booze, Hikari's gaze focused straight on Ino, spread out before her, leaning forwards to suck the girl's swollen lips into her waiting orifice. She licked, nibbled and sucked, momentarily moving away from the addictive scent to bite into the blonde's thigh roughly, the skin reddening with her attentions.

The bite marks made Hikari wet, too.

Lustfully lapping at Ino's engorged clit, the pale aggressor slid two thin, calloused finger inside of her, bending them to stroke against the slick walls of her friend. Pushing in a little further than felt right, she tugged.

"Ooooohhh..." And then savored Ino's response. Her guttural, throaty aphrodisiac of a noise that made Hikari repeat the motion. Again and again she stroked and tugged, her tongue imitating the motions around her bundle of nerves. Together the two worked in tandem, Hikari's own cunt begging for attention, shifting against the sheets below her in a need to friction, spreading them liberally with her scent.

Well, that would give Ino something to remember her once she had gone.

Her breasts were heavy and demanding, yet she ignored them in favor of lifting her free hand to her lover's, pinching in delicious twists that caused Ino's needy pussy to clamp down on Hikari's coaxing fingers.

Feeling it, Hikari smirked.

"Like that?" She asked softly, the words thrumming like electricity as she kept greedily ahold of her flavorsome treat.

She received only a moan in response, but that was okay. She could work with that. Hikari slurped, swallowing down the essence that she collected, more and more often it seemed as Ino began to writhe mercilessly, pressing dripping cunt tight against Hikari's face. Using her thumb to take over, Hikari removed her mouth.

Instead, she lowered herself once more, sealing her lips tight and thrusting her tongue hard. Like this, none of the precious liquid could escape and Hikari sucked, her thumb circling madly, drawing tighter and tighter and tighter as Ino shifted, rolling her hips frantically as she sought her release. She ground dirtily, the wantoness of her display only pushing Hikari further.

God. She was such a turn on.

She sucked furiously, licking and probing and pulling Ino close, holding her by the small of her pale back. She didn't still her when she came, instead using her leverage to move with her, moaning and swallowing around the proof of her own success. While Ino collapsed, Hikari did too, falling lightly onto Ino's stomach where she pressed gentle kisses over her shuddering form until she calmed. Ino's hands relaxed, stroking soothingly through the dark tresses as loud pants left her lips, quieting until they were audible but nothing more.

Hikari sighed happily, giggling softly with exhileration.

"What?" Ino snapped, half inquisitive, half tired. "What's funny?"

"Nothing." Hikari grinned, lifting her head to meet the crytal blue eyes above. "I'm just so pleased that you let me do that. Y'know, since you're so obsessed over _boys _and _Sasuke_ and all."

Ino snorted. "Well, I figure that since we did it last night, it makes no difference now."

"Did it last night?"

Hikari frowned, her brow furrowing. "Ino, what are you on about?"

"I remember us kissing." She told her, her voice oddly innocent.

"So? What the hell does that have to do with oral sex? Other than tongues of course."

"You are naked in my bed."

"You were asleep when I got here."

Ino's eyes slowly closed in defeat as she tried to make sense of the earlier event. They fluttered open again however, when the melodious voice continued.

"And I hope that I get the same reception next time."

Ino could only agree.

"But I thought you liked Sasuke, I mean you always tried to hide it and all, but..."

"Girls do it better."

**R&R**


End file.
